


Let Me Be Enough

by heytoushay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alec Benjamin, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Not A Fix-It, Party, Rugby, Song Lyrics, Teenagers, The Water Fountain (Alec Benjamin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytoushay/pseuds/heytoushay
Summary: Ty Woods is the captain of the women's varsity rugby team and just scored the winning try in the game that qualified them for states. She should be the happiest person in the world right now, but after seeing Aimee Johnson kissing a member of the boy's rugby team, she can only ever feel empty.ORTy and Aimee are both scared of committing to each other so they both end up hurting each other trying to cope.INSPIRED BY ALEC BENJAMIN'S "The Water Fountain"
Relationships: Aimee Johnson/Caleb Riley, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Ty Woods/Aimee Johnson, Ty Woods/Original Female Character





	Let Me Be Enough

Ty took a sip of the drink in her glass. Only water, but she didn’t let anyone know that. As the captain of the rugby team at her school, her teammates expected her to join the post-game celebrations, but she was never much for drinking. While this was a celebration for their big win against their rival school, the boys' team and a lot of other people were also there.

“Hey cap, thanks for having my back out there.” Ty feels someone grab her shoulder. She doesn’t quite remember her name, a tenth-grade girl who was playing up to varsity, but she does remember that she was close to getting into a fight at the game. It was Ty’s responsibility to step in, so she did.

“No problem. Let me know if they give you any more problems, alright? They qualified too, so we’ll be seeing them next weekend.”

“Sure thing, Ty. Say, there are tons of girls here who would love to have some, well, let’s say “quality time” with the captain of the winning team, who do you have your eyes on today?” The girl slung her arm over Ty’s shoulder and gestured to the crowd. Ty’s eyes immediately move to Aimee, a pretty blonde girl on the cheer team who was in the English class. The scrum-half from the boys' team, Caleb, was dancing close to her.

Now he’s grabbing her hips, and pulling her in.

“Well, the nights still young. Plus, the game really kicked my ass earlier tonight. I swear their flanker was aiming for my gut,” simply states Ty. The girl smiles at Ty.

“Alright. Have fun, Ty, live a little. Nobody’s gonna kill you for letting loose one night.” She makes her exit and Ty looks back at Aimee, to find that Caleb had attached himself to her lips and was whispering things and making her laugh in the middle of kissing.

Kissing her lips, and whispering in her ear

Ty puts herself back into her English class, where Aimee had helped her annotate her copy of ‘The Kite Runner.’ She remembers the study sessions that they had after that, where Ty would distract Aimee from studying and neither of them ended up doing much productive. Her mind specifically goes back to the day when she couldn’t resist herself anymore and kissed Aimee. Aimee had kissed back, and they spent the weekend in heaven. Come Monday, however, Aimee made it clear that she didn’t people to know because she didn’t want to be known as another one of the dumb blondes who ended up in Ty’s bed. Ty agreed and kissed Aimee goodbye. 

Caleb whispers something else in her ear and Aimee threw herself onto his shoulder. Ty managed to catch her eye and gave Aimee a small smile. Aimee quickly turned away to face Caleb again, glancing in Ty’s direction when she thought she wouldn’t notice. 

And she knows that she shouldn’t listen  
Ty really cared Aimee and hated seeing Caleb and Aimee together. She knew that Aimee didn’t like Caleb the way she liked Ty; she had told her that she couldn’t love boys the way she did girls and that she really, really like Ty. There was nothing more than Ty wanted other than to see Aimee across the hallway in her red varsity jacket, walk up to her and put her arm around Aimee’s shoulders. 

And that she should be with me by the water fountain

Ty stayed standing in the kitchen, where the drinks were being kept. She took a long swig of the water in her cup and finished it off. She made eye contact with the girl from the swim team who had frequently distracted her from the Aimee issue. The girl, Jay or Shay or Ray or something, walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. She didn’t hear the entirety of it, but she heard the mumbled word ‘bedroom’ and ‘distraction.’ The girl offered her hand, and Ty took it, taking one last glance back at Aimee. As she left up the stairs, she looked at Aimee, who had the same broken look in her eyes as Ty did.


End file.
